ben10fandomcom-20200213-history
Bootleg
Bootleg is the Antitrix's DNA sample of a mutant Galvanic Mechamorph/unknown hybrid and Kevin's equivalent to Upgrade. Appearance Bootleg has a black torso, arms, and legs and blue wrists, feet, and shoulders. He has blue stripes that extend from his body, resembling circuitry, and two large spiky balls on his back. The red dot on the front of his head is his eye. The Antitrix symbol is located on his chest. Bootleg 2.PNG|Bootleg's smaller form Powers and Abilities Being part-Galvanic Mechamorph, Bootleg shares many of the same abilities as Upgrade, such as technological possession, elasticity, and enhanced flexibility. Due to the alterations Kevin made to the Antitrix, Bootleg is most likely much more powerful than Upgrade. Unlike Upgrade, Bootleg can merge with technology that is already merged with another Mechamorph, such as when he merged with the Rustbuggy while Glitch was already merged to it.Franken-Fight If Bootleg's body is damaged or taken over, he can become an smaller form, ditching the rest of his body. The body can then continue performing its own actions independently, even after Bootleg has timed out, and can also be merged back into himself. Seeing as how Upgrade was able to upgrade the Omnitrix to permanently enhance his other aliens, Bootleg could most likely perform the same activity too, albeit would probably be destroyed (his DNA pod) in the process. Due to being made of living metal, Bootleg is able to regenerate himself. Weaknesses Being part-Mechamorph, Bootleg shares many of the same weaknesses as Upgrade. For example, he is vulnerable to the electrical attacks of a Fulmini. Bootleg can still sustain damage from attacks on whatever object or technology he is merged with, as seen when Rath attacked Vin Ethanol's car whilst he was merged with it.Vin Diagram Due to Kevin's alterations to the Antitrix, Bootleg is too powerful for the inexperienced Kevin to currently utilize to the fullest. For example, Bootleg accidentally gave Xingo a power-up by mistake whilst being merged with a TV.Xingo Nation History *Bootleg first appeared in Franken-Fight, where he upgraded the Rustbuggy before being defeated by Shock Rock, resulting in the Rustbuggy turning into a monster. He later teamed up with Shock Rock to revert the Rustbuggy back to normal. *In Xingo Nation, Bootleg inadvertently gave Xingo a power-up. *In Vin Diagram, Bootleg competed in a race with Vin Ethanol, whilst threatening the lives of the other racers in his battle with Heatblast and Glitch, before switching into Bashmouth. *In Adrenaland Jr., Bootleg tried to upgrade the park but was stopped by Shock Rock and Heatblast. Appearances Ben 10 Season 3 *''Franken-Fight'' (first appearance; x2) *''Xingo Nation'' *''Vin Diagram'' *''Adrenaland Jr. (off-screen transformation) Season 4 *Tales from the Omnitrix'' Naming and Translations Etymology Bootleg is a word describing an illegal recreation of a certain object. Trivia *Bootleg loosely resembles Ultimate Echo Echo from the Classic Continuity. *As a mutated Galvanic Mechamorph, he is also similar to Malware. *Much like Uprigg, Bootleg is a Galvanic Mechamorph hybrid References Category:Reboot Continuity Category:Transformations Category:Aliens Category:Villains Category:Male Villains Category:Males Category:Male Aliens Category:Antitrix Aliens Category:Galvanic Mechamorphs Category:Reboot Aliens Category:Reboot Villains Category:Mutants Category:Hybrids